


The Beginning

by MelindaMay



Category: philinda - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kindness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaMay/pseuds/MelindaMay
Summary: What should have happened in the beginning of Philinda.





	1. The Beginning of Everything

Phillip James Coulson was sitting in his seating at S.H.I.E.LD. Academy First Semester Assembly. He saw a beautiful young woman. Her name he didn’t know but he wanted to. The whole assembly he was not listening to the speaker. He was just starring at her. She looked like she was Asian; she had beautiful brown eyes, beautiful black hair, beautiful. Everything she was just perfect, but she did have some bruises and cuts on her face. He liked it. After hours of staring at the woman the assembly was over. HE got up rather quickly and half ran over to the woman and introduced himself to her  
“Hi, I am Phil…Phillip James Coulson.” He said awkwardly. She smiled.  
She said “Hi, I am Melinda… Melinda Qiaolian May.” She said brightly.  
“Hey…Can I call you May for short?” Coulson asked.  
‘Sure…Can I call you Coulson?”May asked.  
“Sure.” Coulson said.  
“Hey, Coulson? Do you…umm…Want to go explore the academies with me?”  
“Sure...I was going to ask you a question to can I?”  
“Sure…What is it?”  
“Ummm…Would you like to…umm…Like to…umm…?”  
“Coulson...are you ok?”  
“Yea…I am…what I am trying but failing at is trying to ask you if you would like to maybe have dinner with me…?”  
“Sure…Were?”  
“Umm…Where do you want to eat?  
“Umm…There is a Chinese restaurant down the street, you want to eat there?”  
“Sure...Sounds good…What time?”  
“Umm…Eight? That good?”  
“Yea…Can’t what!”  
“Hey, what to hangout until Noon?”  
“Sure, lets go and put ours bags in our dorms, and then we can meet up back here? Sound good to you May?”  
“Sure, yea see you in a few!”  
“See you later.” Then they departed Coulson went to the right and May went to the left.


	2. Melinda May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months ago

As May watched Coulson go to the right she thought that he was very cute and charming. So as they discussed she went to her dorm room and as she put her things away she thought that it was odd that S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy had so many different Academy Buildings but she knew that it was necessary to have so many buildings because there is different parts to S.H.I.E.LD. She thought that she was going to explode with the over excitement of her joining something very bigger than herself.  
A Few Months Ago:  
Melinda was just about to graduate from high school and she was sitting in her room surfing the internet for Adult Training Centers and she got and very strange Email. She opened it and it was from Nick Fury? Who was that? The Email said: Hello Melinda Q. May, My name is Nickolas J. Fury. She read and then she typed: How do you know my name and who are you? She waited very little time for a response: I am the Director for a secret government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. and I know everybody that I want to recruit! I know that your mother is in the CIA and I know that you are very good at defending those you care about. I heard about the football player that was 7 times your size and that is the reason that I want to recruit you not only that but I want to know if you are going to join something bigger that yourself? She thought about it for a minute and she didn’t know how he knew about the foot ball player but she smiled to herself and then she typed in: I’M IN! And that was that. She got a job and she hasn’t even graduated yet! She went down stair to tell her mother nut she couldn’t find her she was home just a few minutes ago. She looked at the table and she saw something that was very unusual as she got closer to the table she saw what it was and it was: BLOOD! Where was her mom? She followed the trail and she found 3 guys beating up her mother she yelled  
“Hey the hell away from her!” They all looked and laughed her mom was barely awake. She was trying to say something she finally got it out she said  
“Run!”Lian said.  
“No. Mom I am not losing you like I lost my best friend to bullies like these guys. So I am not going anywhere!”  
“We are so scared of you!” They all said in unison.  
“Hahahahahahahahahaha!” They laughed.  
“What are you laughing at!?” May asked. They looked at each other and the biggest one the men stepped forward and said  
“You! You are a one small woman and there are three of us!” He said.  
“What are you trying to say?” May asks’ sarcastically.  
“Are you an idiot? We are saying that you are weak and you can’t fight!” He said.  
“That was a huge mistake you just made buddy!” May yelled.  
“What?” He asked. But it was too late she was lunging at them and fighting them like she was learning in her Tai Chi classes at the local gym. There was only one word for how she was fighting fiercely. It was very good.  
“Mom are you ok?” May shouted.  
“Yes…I am fine.” Lian said weakly. May was worried about her mom so she picked up the pace and handled the first guy he was the smallest out of the three big men so he was no problem. The next guy was a little harder she first hit him with a side swipe to the right side, then a flat handed punch to the chest, after that she toppled him over by pulling the rug out from under him and lastly she knocked him out with a punch to the face. Then it was on to the biggest of them all. She started with a very good punch and then he countered it with a block of the arm, he punched her in the gut and she fell back with a oof, she got back up and counter attacked with a strong blow to his jugular and larynx. He fell and she sighed in relief of what happened was over. She dragged the three men to the middle of the room and tied them up for the cops or who ever came when she called. She ran over to her mom and looked at the extent of her injures and she was ruffed up and bloody but she was ok otherwise. She thought to herself what did they want from my mom? She fainted just before May got there.  
“Mom…it’s over.”May say softly. She woke with a start and looked around, she looked at her daughter, then looked at the three men, then back at her daughter and said  
“What happened, Melinda?” May hid a cringe as her mother said her name. May said  
“You don’t remember? You were beaten…Mom what did they want from you? Who were they is a better question.” May ask sternly.  
“I don’t know who they were they must have been some guys that have held a grudge from work…or something…Ok don’t want you asking anymore questions about the topic” Lian said sternly.  
“Ok Mom. I had something to tell you before this all happened.” She said. Her mother looked at her with a slight grin.  
She said “What?  
May was pondering on how to tell her mother that she was not going to the CIA. May finally got the words.  
She said “Mom…I found something that want to do...but it’s not the CIA it’s… its S.H.I.E.L.D…” Her mom was dumbstruck. She couldn’t comprehend what her daughter just told her.  
“S.H.I.E.L.D.? Are you serious? I am in berocratical debate with them!” Lian shouted. She winced from the pain. May just looked at her mom and stared in disbelief. She thought that her mom would be supportive of her new job and that the face that she got on job before she is even graduated. She tool a deep breath and though of what to say.   
She asked “Should I call someone from work, or the police?”  
“Work, please the police can’t know no one can…understand? How did you take them they are ten times bigger than you?” Lian asked puzzled. May smiled to herself.   
She said “I have been taking classes and I…umm…just did. But back to what I told you I want it” Lian looked like she was going to explode with anger.  
“No! You can’t…you are not going to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Understand me?!”Lian shouted. May matched her anger with her own.  
“No…I don’t…Understand...You have never…ever been happy for me! You try to control me, you are just not…UHGGG!” She yelled and stormed away to the phone called her mothers office and told them there was an emergency and gave them the report, slammed the phone down and stormed to her room. She flopped on her bed and though her got on her laptop and opened a chat with Director Fury and told him what had happen with her mom and what happened with the big men and that she was still in. She was still mad as hell so she decide that she was going to the gym to cool off but her mom wouldn’t let her go; No correction her Agents wouldn’t let her go. So she snuck out her window and landed on the ground in a ninja position and ran to the gym.


	3. Phil Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Phil house

As he watched May leave he headed to his building. He was amazed at what she was…she was perfect, she was everything he needs. So he went to his dorm room and put his stuff away. He though about how he was recruited by Fury.   
A Few Months ago:  
He was just a few days away from graduating and he was in his room looking at teaching colleges when he got an Email from Nickolas J. Fury. He knew who that was it was his fathers buddy from school he used to work at the school that his dad worked at before he died a couple years ago. What did Nick want. The Email said that He wanted to recruit him like he did his father. What does her mean by that? He said Nick? What do you mean? Recruit me for what? Working at a school? He said something like that. I a not a Gym teacher like you thought that I am. I am actually a Director of a secret government agency like the Secret Service to protect all the people of the world. So what do you say are in? He thought about it for a few moments. He said Yea. I’m in…but I have a question? Nick said what? Phil said Why me? He said because your father wanted me to tell you someday. That he was an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. that is why.


	4. Getting Ready

May and Coulson meet back at the auditorium.   
“So…what do you want to do?” Coulson asked.  
“Um…do you want to go to the gym?”May suggested. Coulson was puzzled.  
“The gym? What are we going to do…lift weights?” Coulson joked.  
“No, we will wrestle.” May says brightly. Coulson is dumbstruck he didn’t know why she wanted to do that he didn’t want to hurt her. He wanted to know why she has those cuts and bruises, so he asked.  
“Hey, umm…May how…umm…did you get those cuts and bruises?” Coulson asked gently.  
Its ok if you don’t want to tell me what happened.” Coulson said softly.  
“Oh I kind saved my mothers ass a few days before graduation…Nothing a little make-up can’t fix!” May said dismissively.  
“How many guys? How big were they?” Coulson asked amused.   
May said “There were three men and the biggest guy was almost eleven times bigger than me.”  
“Wow…Now I don’t have to worry about hurting you.” Coulson said with amazement.  
“Yup.”  
“Hey, how about we got to the store instead?” Coulson asked. May was puzzled but he had this sparkle in his eyes that he didn’t have time to think her mouth was saying  
“Sure, sounds good.”   
He said “Great, lets go.” So they were going to the store in the town that was near by. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of him neither could he they both just stared at each other here and there. They smiled at each other they had great time. They saw a young Chinese woman with a baby and May just had to hold her, so she walked up to the woman and spoke to her in mandarin, something about the way she talked in the language was so beautiful. She beckoned for him to come over. He did. She handed him the baby and she came closer to him than she had before. The way she was looking at the baby made him wonder if she wanted kids. She was so good with them. They thanked the woman. They continued and Phil stopped suddenly he needed too ask her something.  
“Umm…Melinda?” He said softly  
“Hmm?” She answered.  
“I need to ask you something.”  
“What Phil?”  
“Do you like kids?”  
“Yea…why?”  
“I just wondered”  
“Phil…why?”  
“It is just the way you were with the baby it seems that you want one of you own…sorry…that was inappropriate.” He apologized  
“Phil…don’t I do want one of my own to teach love…don’t be sorry...please…I have had too much loss in my life I need some stability…please.”  
“Ok.” They walked in silence the rest of the way. They were finally there. Coulson told May was going to the bathroom she said ok and he when the way to the bathroom and he looked behind him and he couldn’t see my anymore. So he when the other way to the jewelry and look for a few minutes and something cached his eye it was a necklace that said ‘Melinda’  
It was beautiful, just like the woman that he was buying it for. He headed to the bathroom and then headed for May. He got to her. He came up behind her, put his arms around her and she jumped. She looked behind her, just smiled and hugged his arms. He was surprised that she did that. They looked around for a while. They found some cute stuff. They found some baby clothes May was obsessed with buying something for the little baby girl she bought a little dress that was black, blue and, pink. It was almost 6:30pm they have been there for almost an hour they needed to get back to get ready for dinner.  
“We should go back.” Coulson said.  
“Sure” May said.   
“When we get back we should get ready…Ok” Coulson asked.  
“Ok” May said. So they started to walk back they saw little kids playing with each other May was smiling at them. Coulson loved her smile it made him feel, he couldn’t explain how it made him feel. They saw the baby girl and her mother May and Coulson when up to her and she was puzzled. She looked from Coulson to May then to Mays belly then back at May. May told that it was for her baby and she was so pleased. She was talking to May for a little while. Then she said something that made Mays eyes sparkle even more and she blushed a little. He looked at May and asked  
“What did she say?” May looked at him and smiled   
“She said that she thought that I was having a baby and you were the father.” He smiled. He wished that was the case. They kept walking and May started to talk.  
“She was also lecturing me about dating a white guy. She said she knows that it is none of her businesses she was just saying in geranial, because of what white men do to Asian women; she told me that they beat her mother and sister. In witch I told her that you were a very good guy and you would never hurt me and you respect me also that we are not dating yet.” She said. Je thought about that ‘yet’ did she think that they had a chance? They made it back to the school at 6:55. They when in different directions. May went to her dorm room and looked in her dresses and for she almost never worn dresses so she had very few but that one that she found was pretty. It was blood red and it was a little bit too short. She also did her hair; it was in curlers while she put on her make-up. She did her make-up; she put mascara, black eyeliner and, some dark red lipstick. Then she took the hair curlers out and she was done it was 7:25. She looked in the mirror she thought that she looked ok. She was unusually nervous she was never this nervous. She started to walk to the spot were they were meeting she took one last look at herself. Then she left her room. Mean while Coulson was getting ready. He looked in his nice clothes. He found a black button up shirt, some black pants and, a blood red tie. He combed his hair. Then he was done he looked at his watch and it was 7:25. He looked in the mirror he thought that her looked good. It was tine to go get May.


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on their date

So he walked to the spot that they were going to meet. She was already there. She was standing with her back to him, when she turned around her hair flipped and looked at him; she was more beautiful than ever. He smiled to himself. Seeing her like that he couldn’t move from his spot he was 2 feet from her. She just smiled little and walked over to him.  
She said “Hey Phil…ready?” He was in aww of her being like that. She smiled.  
He said “Yea…lets go” she scooted by his side. She was warm. He wanted her to stay there forever. They walked to the restaurant that they had talked about. It was very nice. May walked while Coulson held the door, they got a table. May spook inn mandarin to the old man he looked very pleased to hear that she spoke the language. He smiled and then frowned when he saw Phil. He spoke in mandarin to May about something; he guessed about dating a white man. She responded in English this time  
“He is very nice and he would never hurt me…would you Phil?” She asked  
He said “I would never. I respect your wishes and yea I know about what some white men do to Asian women and it is horrible. I would never do that to May if we were dating. To be perfectly honest I think that she could whip my ass…sorry about my French.” The old man seemed happy to hear that. He took their order and then walked away. May seemed happy for a minute then she was shaking. He looked at her and he was worried about her so he said something.   
“Hey May are you ok?” Phil asked.  
“Yea I am fine; actually no I am not fine, I was…and still am nervous about dinner and I am never nervous it was very weird for me to nervous. I was shaking more than I am now. Its kind of embracing if you think about it.” She said.  
“Hey you are ok I am here, you can tell me what’s wrong ok?” he said.  
“Now I do, thank you.” She said. He looked over to her and was going to say something but the food was there. Worst timing ever, so they started eating and then May said something   
“Hey Phil, thank you for talking to me today after the assembly, I don’t know what I would be doing right now if I were not here” Coulson stopped eating and remembered that he got something for May.   
“Hey May…umm…I got you something for you” he said. Her got the little box out of his pocket and gave it to May. She said  
“Coulson? What is this?”  
“It is a gift for you. No I want you to have it.” He said. She opened it and it was the necklace that he bought for her at the store.  
“Oh, Coulson it’s beautiful…thanks!” She said.  
“Your welcome.” She put on the necklace. He could tell that she really liked it. She scooted towards him a little bit but then they were interrupted by a little girl running through the restaurant. May smiled then she laughed. He loved her laugh it was bright and warm. The mother couldn’t get the child to calm down. Then she did something that he didn’t expect hr to do. She got up and walked over to the little girl, then bent down to her level and whispered something to her, and then she went to her mother with a grin. He wondered what she did and then the little girl tugged on her mothers’ shirt and whispered something to her mother and the little girl came over to him.  
She said “The woman told me to tell you that she is having a great time and she wants you to meet her in the ally after you guys are done with dinner!”  
Then May came back and they continued to eat. After about ten minutes, they were done with their food.   
He said “Are you done?”  
“Yea…you?” She said. Then he went to pay and then May disappeared then he remembered that she wanted him to meet her in the ally. He paid then went to the ally and he saw her standing there she was beautiful. The moonlight was hitting her just right. She saw him and turned and they started to walk towards each other. They met in the middle. She held her hands out like she wanted him to hold them. He took them and she pulled him close; closer than they have ever been before. She put his arms around her and then she put her arms around him and they were like that for a few seconds then she did something that made him look down and then she surprised him with a kiss for a second then she pulled away.  
“Sorr-“ She started to say then Phil interrupted her by pulling her into a kiss that she put one of her hands in his face and the other on his chest while both his hands were on her back. Her skin was soft he could feel her back because of her dress it had a space were her back is shown. They were there for a while but then they were interrupted by the grounds patrol.  
He said “Are you guys almost done you need to head back up to the school it is almost time for the gates to engage…ok?”  
“Yea...sure.” Phil said. The grounds patrol guy left. They looked at each other and laughed. They untangled themselves from each other. They left the ally hand in hand. They made it back to the school just before the gates engaged. They walked towards the buildings. Coulson walked May to her building. May stopped on the way to her building. She turned and looked straight into his eyes.  
“I had a great time tonight Phil…Thank you for coming to talk to me before the other Operation Academy boys came and tried to hook up with me.” She said.  
“You are welcome Melinda…I had a great time to” He said. May moved towards him and just like in the ally she pulled him close and looked into his eyes then kissed him. Phil enjoyed it. He kissed her back they entangled themselves to each other again and then they broke apart. Then May walked away.


	6. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

The next day he saw May and had this urge to go see her. So he went over to her and she smiled at him. She happened to be with some of the other Ops girls that were in her year and they were giggling and she shushed them and she said  
“Hey Phil!”  
“Hey Melinda…how are you?” He asked.  
“I am good...how about you?” She answered.  
“I am good.” He said awkwardly because the girls next to Melinda are giggling but they are trying to snuggle them but they are failing. May looked at them then they walked away. She looked at him apollogeticly.  
“Did you have a good night?” He asked.  
“Yea...I did...How about you?” She asked.  
“I had a good night too.” She looked at him and pulled him to the other side of the courtyard were there were not many people. She loomed at him and before ahe could do anything he grabbed her hands and put his waist then pulled her close. They looked at each other and smiled. Then they entangled their hands in each others. May untangled one of her hands from his put it around his nape and pulled him into a kiss he instantly kissed her back. Then nest thing that he knows he is pinning her against a tree and both of her hands are around his nape and pulling him into a already deep kiss. He pulled her legs up around his waist. She kisses him still. She wants more.  
"Phil...please...more" She moaned.


End file.
